Christmas the Thirteenth
by Faba
Summary: Thirteen drabbles for thirteen people on Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

_Lady Tigelaar._

Fiyero found that he was currently involved in an odd . . . situation. So very odd indeed that it was almost _mind-blowing_ that Elphaba was there to see it, as he knew she would most certainly think he had gone bonkers.

"Fiyero, honestly, what are you thinking?"

Fiyero sat, very grumpy, in the middle of a trashed dorm room full of wrapping paper, tape, glue, and multiple other utensils. He also believed that he had something gooey clinging to his ear—like the glue.

"I'm _trying_ to wrap everyone's _presents_—do you _mind_!"

"But, Fiyero, you've glued yourself to . . . yourself. Don't you want help?" Elphaba's smirk was infuriating, so he flung a pillow at her.

"Miss Elphaba, leave or I shall be forced to gift-wrap your face."


	2. Chapter 2

_Ginger Glinda the Tangerine._

Boq stiffened at the saw the kiss. It was almost unbearable, that one thing, like a bad dream he couldn't wake up from.

As it happened, he froze, awestruck, at the horror, the pain. He couldn't bear it. But he had to, for her. If she was to be happy, this had to be.

If his life were falling before, now it was plummeting.

Pulling away from him, Nessa smiled, happy that they had shared their first kiss. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Riti the Boq Stalker. _

Only Lurine knew why he was doing this, but it needed to be said. He only hoped she would be with him now.

"Miss Glinda," he said, very serious, halting in front of her.

"Boq," said Glinda, "Is that you? Wh-what happened?"

"Elphaba is what happened," he said simply.

Boq heard Glinda gasp a little, sniveling. "She didn't mean it," the blonde managed, choking, and took a seat quickly. She gestured for Boq to sit, too, but he didn't move.

"She got rid of my heart," he croaked, his voice echoing in his empty chest, "I have none now."

He saw confusion light her eyes. "What do you mean, Boq?"

"All these years," he muttered darkly, "All these years I've loved you, and you never once acknowledged me. Well, now I can't love you anymore, and I'm glad. A man with no heart_ can't_ love—_I'm over you_, Glinda, finally."

He turned away from tear-streaked Glinda, and walked, his stiff body creaking.

He had lied.


	4. Chapter 4

_Meltalviel._

Galinda sat, brushing Nessarose's beautiful hair. "Why must you Thropp girls be so gifted?" she murmured, with one rhythmic brush after another.

"Gifted?" Nessarose muttered back. "Quite the opposite, Miss Galinda. I fear to tell you that we're the most unfortunate family on this side of Oz."

"I disagree," Galinda countered. "You're both beautiful, smart, charming. . . ."

"Elphaba's not charming."

Galinda shrugged, and hugged the other girl from behind. She set her chin in the crick of Nessarose's neck, and sighed. "But you do both have wonderful hair." And then she kissed Nessa's curls.


	5. Chapter 5

_HaChosenOne._

Being herself, Elphaba wasn't sure what to do when being confronted with a flirtatious Fiyero. She figured to just wing it.

"Miss Elphaba, you look lovely today."

"And so do you?"

"Is that a question?"

"Of course not—I was just saying what you said back, as you insinuated that you wished to be complemented as well. I do realize that you're not as pretty as handsome, but—"

"You're digging yourself a hole, Miss Elphaba."

"I suppose I am." Elphaba gave a flustered nod, blushing furiously, and vacated the area.

_Ah_, Fiyero thought, _she really is adorable. _


	6. Chapter 6

_GelNimbus. _

Following her lead, Dillamond walked calmly down the dark hallway. She turned the corner, and he was silent, still on her heel.

"Hello," Morrible said silkily, talking to a shadowed man behind the desk, "You realize what I want you to do, correct?"

"Get rid of the girl, right, Madame?"

Morrible smiled. "Yes, and, oh, here. . . ." She deposited a leather pouch on the desk, and he smiled, shaking it. The tinkling sound was anything but musical, in Dillamond's opinion.

"Yes, yes," the man muttered, "Pleasure doing business with you. . . . The deed will be done tomorrow night."

Morrible grinned. "Perfect."


	7. Chapter 7

_Cole Alvina. _

"Dr. Dillamond!" Fiyero yelled, "you failed me!"

"Mr. Tiggular," said the doctor calmly, "you only failed for lack of judgment. When you should have been studying, you were looking Miss Galinda's way—"

"Looking at Galinda?" Fiyero said. "You're a nutter! An _utter nutter_."

"Well, you certainly were looking at something, even if it wasn't Miss Upland. It was, after all, in that general direction."

"I was simply staring at your lovely wallpapering," he lied quickly, "It is actually quite charming. . . ."

"Please," Dillamond scoffed. He knew very well that Master Fiyero had been staring at Miss Elphaba Thropp, but didn't push the matter, for fear of popping dear Fiyero's head due to strain.


	8. Chapter 8

_Defying Gravity 728. _

It was a big surprise to have the Wizard visit him, especially on a school day. He had been teaching a class when, suddenly, the door had opened, and the Wizard Himself had popped in so unexpectedly that the children fell right out of their seats. Dillamond himself had dropped his chalk, and then the whole room burst into applause.

"Dr. Dillamond, I presume?" When Dillamond nodded, the Wizard said, "I need to consult you momentarily on a matter of upmost importance."

Dr. Dillamond stepped out into the hallway with the Wizard, his heart beating quickly. What would the Wizard want to talk to him for?

"Rumor is that there's a girl coming here—a green young woman. I wish for you to be on your guard, for you never know what people are capable of, especially when so handicapped." The Wizard was serious, but Dillamond was almost speechless.

"Literally green?" he asked in shock, a moment later, and the Wizard nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

_Yorkie Lover. _

People die every day. It was a factually correct and sound statement. And yet they could never have guessed it would happen to them. You live in a fairyland, life kills it.

Elphaba couldn't leave just yet. It was all too painful. She had had such a lovely time with Galinda; the blonde had been such a wonderful friend. . . .

"Elphie?" Boq whispered softly.

"I can't leave her here, Boq," Elphaba said, "I can't leave her all alone."

"You have to."

"Before she died, she asked me whether I-I. . . ." Elphaba gulped, and started to cry.

Boq had never been experienced in dealing with women, so all he could do was pat her shoulder, and say comforting words.

"She's in a better place," he said. "She may have closed her eyes forever, but her _mind_ will be forever open."

That night, Elphaba dreamed of her for the first and the last time.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sale. _

"Howdy ya'll," Fiyero said, plopping in Elphaba and Galinda's room. In here at least, the smoldering heat of summer wouldn't reach them. In the far corner, though, Nessa was sweating from trying to wrench something off her chair.

"Goodness," she snarled, "you'd think it was in love with it!"

"With what, Nessa?" asked Elphaba.

"The Whoopee Cushion someone decided to hide beneath my chair's cushion," she growled again, still propped on the chair's arm, struggling to rip a flap of suspicious pink rubber off of it.

"Okay, who glued a Whoopee Cushion onto my sister's chair?" Elphaba asked loudly. "Speak now, or die later."

Nessarose fell backward, and her skirt flew up to reveal her knickers and underskirts.

With wide, smiling eyes, Boq extended a hand in the air. "I did, and it was so worth it—even if you _do _kill me."


	11. Chapter 11

_Zarrian. _

Fiyero sighed, and walked into his house. He hated going home—absolutely_ hated_ it. When his mother came in, Fiyero found it hard to see why everyone questioned him about it.

"Fiyero, darling!" she yelled, gathering him up in a big hug.

"Hello, Mother," he gasped.

When she let go, she said, "So, how's Shiz? Not getting kicked out anytime soon, I hope?"

"No, I've been relatively good, Mom."

"That's great. Now, meet any cute girls?"

Fiyero felt himself go bright red.

"You did!" she said.

"No!"

"You've been a good boy with these girls?"

. . . .

"_Yes_. . . ."


	12. Chapter 12

_Spooony. _

Elphaba couldn't understand how Galinda got herself into these odd situations.

"Galinda, I love you!" Boq was yelling.

Galinda was looking at Elphaba, for help, she presumed, but Elphaba didn't give it.

"Boq, I don't love you," Galinda finally managed. "You've watched me dress before—that wasn't appropriate."

"Oh, come on," he said, "that was _one time_. I've learned my lesson, really!"

"I'm sure you have," Galinda muttered, "but I've . . . _converted_?"

Elphaba shook her head in dismay; Galinda would do anything to get away from Boq. Deep down, though, Elphaba found it adorable.


	13. Chapter 13

_lotrelves. _

"Oh my, that is horrible," Galinda flustered.

"Yes. It. Is."

"You may want to leave the country," she continued.

"I may do."

"Give yourself a new name. . . ."

"I shall."

"And grow a beard . . . ?"

"I can't grow a beard, dipstick. I'm a girl, remember?"

"I'm just suggesting . . . stuff. . . ."

Nessarose shook her head. Galinda obviously didn't understand the tragedy that having a bad hair day was.

"I'm sorry," Galinda said, "I'm just having trouble concentrating when your hair's in my mouth."


End file.
